thefearmythosfandomcom-20200216-history
Open Source Characters
Of course, the Fears are all open source, meaning free to use by whoever without permission. However, authors' other characters in fearblogs are not open source, unless stated so in the Fear Mythos forum's open source character thread. Here is a list of those characters. See also: Characters free to use in Games. The List Humans *All characters in Darker Side of Sympathy with the exception of Conscience, Madeleine, Alice, and Russell *All characters in any of Bryn's projects * All characters in The North Woods Project or any story taking place in an Architect Verse with the exception of Jeff Woods * Alternate versions of Daniel Ferris (Daniel & Friends) *Alternate versions of Tjia (Project of Infinity) *Andrew and Mr. Lappet (The Darkling Thrush) *Ash (Over The River) *Axiom (Axiom in Wonderland) *The Black Crow (A New Fear Will Soon Be Born) *The Bloody Biker (A New Fear Will Soon Be Born) *Detective Bowie (Tick Tock Goes the Clock) *David Grant (The Broken Veil Verse) *Diana Rose (All Roses Wilt) *Discordia (Nebula of Conflict) *Doc (deceased) (The Fear Clinic) *Doctor Beakman (To Light a Candle) *The Faceless Bastard (The World Through These Eyeholes) *The Fool (A Match in the Cellar) *The Game Master (A New Fear Will Soon Be Born) *Ghost (The Archive) *Hal (Pandora's Shitbox) *Isabella Quinn (The Broken Veil Verse) *Kelly (Eye for an eye, forbidden from killing or using in a sexual way, NO EXCEPTIONS) *Jester and his Misfits ("Laughter is the Best Medicine" and The Puppet's Game) *Jordan Dooling (any version) *Journal (The Answer to Blogs, Rapture & Everything) *Lamar (Eye for an eye, forbidden from killing or using in a sexual way, NO EXCEPTIONS) *The Lawyer (Eye for an eye. Forbidden from killing him (unless it's a temporary death) or using him in a sexual way. He is asexual and aromantic, so no shipping him. You may make someone else feel romantically for him, but he does not feel romantically towards others.) *Agent Low (The Hive) *N1CK (myfirstchannel100) *The Nameless One (The Vent) *Nee-chan (Don't Shoot The Messenger) *Neomaria (The Archive) *Omega (Encyclopedia Slenderia) *Portnoy Augustus (Urban Malefic) *Sherlock Morel *The Mame (Secret Mysteries; forbidden from having her killed off without permission from Proxiehunter and creating drastic changes to her character) *Mikey (Playtime with Mikey) *Sea and Sky (The Skull And The Tower) *Sunsetters, the multi-canon band that releases songs about Fears, are Creative Commons, though making use of album art or existing music requires, at least, credit. Their album titles, song titles, and lineups throughout DJay's canons are completely open source, and the band itself can fill any form necessary. *The Thorned Prince (A New Fear Will Soon Be Born) *Agent Young Americans (David's Dream Journal) Entities *Alternate versions of Black Vice (Luster of The Dark Jewel) *Dan Devilish, The Mayor, Nelly the Witch (Mister Oculus Episode Summaries; descriptions for these characters can be found here) *Alternate versions of Socky (The Owl running through the clouds) *The Charred One (Urban Legends) *The Dogskull (In The Dark Shadows) *The Doll (In The Dark Shadows) *The Fleshangel (In The Dark Shadows) *The Handed One (In The Dark Shadows) *The Liar ("Nothing But Lies Here") *The Moonlight, The Animal, and The Instant (Cumulonimbusaurus Rex) *Mr. Mite (The Broken Veil Verse) *The Seeress (Hello, I've Been Expecting You) *The Simulated (Simulated Clouds) *Things with dead eyes that used to be men (The Jeanette Experience) *Twelve (The Clock Strikes) *Walter Emmerich (The Broken Veil Verse) *The Weeping Willow (In The Dark Shadows) *The Wind (Divided We Conquer) Category:Characters Category:Open-Source